A cleaning mechanism which scrapes toner on a transfer belt with a cleaning blade is arranged in an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus. Frictional force occurs between the belt surface and the blade when the transfer belt is rotated, thus, it is necessary to prevent the blade from being curved and curled. Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-330216) which coats solid lubricant on the belt surface using a coating brush to prevent the blade-curling and a cleaning mechanism (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-163956) which scrapes the solid lubricant with a brush roller to coat the lubricant on the cleaned surface. There is also known an image forming apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-113235) which flicks toner serving as the lubricant towards the contact part of the blade and the belt with a brush to supply the toner to the contact part.